


Backstroke for Days

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is sick, but that won't stop him from competing in Regionals. Based off the English Dub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstroke for Days

“Are you sure you’re up for this, dude?” Haru asked Makoto as he headed towards the locker room.  
Makoto smiled. “Yeah. You worry too much, Haruka.”  
“Don’t call me that.” Haru deadpanned.  
“Habit. Anyway, I’m totally fine, dude. This is my last chance to swim at Regionals with you guys. I wouldn’t miss it. Besides, I got backstroke for days remember.”  
Haru huffed and turned his gaze away from Makoto. “Well…if you’re gonna be so stubborn, good luck out there.”

Makoto jumped at the sudden sting he felt on his ass. His eyes widened in surprise as a guilty looking Haruka avoided his gaze.

“Dude what the hell was that? Did you just smack my ass?”  
“No.” Haru lied.  
“Dude, you totally did. You just smacked my ass!”  
“Yeah well so what if I did? Look don’t make it weird, man. It’s just for luck and shit. No homo.” Haru replied.  
Makoto just smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, sure. No homo. I’ll see you after the race, Haruka.”  
Haru quietly corrected him as Makoto walked away.

He wasn’t sure if it was the unexpected slap on the ass or his fever returning, but Makoto felt overwhelmingly hot as he changed into his jammers. Truth be told, it probably wasn’t a good idea for him to be swimming today. He hadn’t had much time to practice since he had been bedridden with the flu over the last few days. Despite that, Makoto was determined to win and make it to Nationals with his team.

After he changed, Makoto took his place at the starting block and waited for the race to start. He looked up in stands and saw his teammates waving wildly at him and shouting their support. At least most of them. A certain ravened haired teenager had his arms crossed and pouted with his head turned, pretending to care very little. Makoto laughed. He hoped his best bro would grow out of this pouty emo girl phase soon.

The air horn sounded and Makoto took off like a shot. He hated to admit it, but his best bro was right. Swimming was a bad idea. It was taking a lot of out him. Makoto felt more like a tuna fish in the water than the power orca he knew he was. But he had to tough it out. He needed to get through it.

Makoto hit the turn. He could hear his teammates shouting encouraging phrases at him.

“Give ‘em hell Makoto!”  
“Give us a beautiful victory, dude!”  
“You can do better than that! Put those gorgeous muscles to use!”  
“Makoto I love you! No homo!”

The kind words of his friends was just the motivation he needed to put all his strength into his strokes. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could rest. Maybe after his race his best bro Haru would help him home, tuck him into bed, and make him mackerel noodle soup.

Makoto’s hand slammed against the wall and everyone exploded into cheers. He won! Makoto would have cheered himself, but if he exerted himself any more he would sink to the bottom of the pool.

“Hey.” Haru said as he hovered over him. He extended his hand and Makoto took it. He was surprised at how easily the smaller teen was able to pull him out of the pool. Haru frowned at him.

“Don’t pout, Haruka. I’m fine. Told you I had backstroke for days.” Makoto said with a wink.  
Haru blushed as he helped his best friend to the locker room. “Shut up. You sound like a douchebag.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing a fan fic for Free! I couldn't resist after watching the first episode of the dub. Hopefully this wasn't too troll-y! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more of these. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
